


s(mu)tudoc

by murdocsslut



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocsslut/pseuds/murdocsslut
Summary: mamá no leas estostudoc;
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	s(mu)tudoc

**Author's Note:**

> primero, hola si eres mi mamá, no leas esto por favor. gracias.  
> inconsistencias respecto al lugar donde de desarrolla, tipo ese sillón no existe.  
> kong studios fase 1.  
> 3631 palabras  
> ultra cringe

—Murdoc —el nombre del mayor salió de los labios de Stuart. En un tono suave pero sonando preocupado. El bajista dirigió la mirada hacia él.— Murdoc, necesito preguntarte algo.

Murdoc parpadeó, mantuvo su rostro serio y asintió esperando que hablara, cuando ya habían pasado 20 segundos desde su última palabra, decidió hablar.

—¿Qué cosa? —fue conciso y rápido al hablar, no quería rodeos, estaba ocupado... Viendo la tv.

El rostro de Stuart estaba rojizo de vergüenza, no sabía cómo preguntar sin sonar como un virgen patético. Suspiró con fuerza, los ojos de Murdoc aún estaban sobre él.

—¿Puedo ver la tv contigo? —inventó una escusa, Murdoc tenía la boca entreabierta, una ceja alzada y una chocando con su ojo. Asintió confundido.

Se preguntaba porque Stuart había dado tantas vueltas por algo tan insignificante. Normalmente ni siquiera le preguntaría, solo llegaría y tomaría asiento a su lado. Algo estaba raro en él.

El peliazul asintió y caminó con rapidez para sentarse al lado del satanista. Se quedó estático en una posición extraña e intentó prestar atención al programa que pasaban. Murdoc volvió a tomar su posición anterior y se recostó cómodamente sobre el sofá. Y cuando comenzaba a ignorar el comportamiento irracional de Stuart este habló:

—Bien, esa no es mi pregunta —dijo con rapidez. Murdoc miró a sus abolladuras y sonrió, sí que lo conocía bien.— Mi pregunta es otra, pero me da vergüenza decirla...

Murdoc seguía mudo, soltó una risita y asintió haciéndole saber que estaba bien, que hiciese la pregunta.

—No-- No, te estás riendo. No te rías —exclamó ruborizado el menor. Murdoc evitaba reír a carcajadas.— ¡Murdoc! Deja de reírte, por favor...

—Es-Está bien, lo siento. Lo siento —murmuró, secó una lágrima que no existía y dejó de reír.

Stuart aguardó algunos segundos. Espero que toda mueca de risa se alejara del rostro del mayor y suspiró nuevamente.

—¿Tú... Sabes si una chica que... —tragó saliva.— tragó algo de semen podría quedarse embarazada? —cortó. Murdoc parpadeó, se quedó serio mirando su rostro rojizo y auténticamente preocupado.

Puso una mueca exaltada, solo para preocupar al menor y luego soltó una carcajada. Stuart frunció el ceño molesto, cruzó los brazos avergonzado y espero a qué Murdoc terminara.

—2D, por el amor de satán —rió.— ¿Tú-Tú realmente creías eso? —el peliazul bajó la mirada abochornado y asintió.— No, Stu. No puede.

La risas continuaron durante un par de minutos. Y luego Murdoc paró en seco y volvió a su posición anterior.

Stuart estaba estático nuevamente.

—No, D. No puede quedarse embarazada —dijo esta vez con claridad. Y luego cayó en cuenta.— No me digas que...

Stuart se ruborizó mucho más que antes y cerró las abolladuras con fuerza.

—Oh, Stu. ¿Tú? Por Satán. Eres un sucio —continuó riendo.— ¿Con quién?

—¡Con nadie, solo me lo preguntaba! ¡Déjame en paz! —se levantó del sillón molesto y dispuesto a alejarse de allí. Murdoc frenó su huida. Estaba sintiendo curiosidad.

—Stuart tienes veintitrés años, ¿Qué clase de ser humano eres, Sunshine? —Stuart cerró los ojos enojado.— ¿Cuántas veces has tenido sexo, hombre? —preguntó de forma burlesca. Pero realmente curioso por saber la respuesta.

—Tres veces, ¿Sí? Déjame en paz —respondió sosteniendo sus rodillas. Murdoc dejó las burlas de lado y se centró en él. Se sentía como un jodido pervertido.— Eres muy malo, Murdoc.

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Tres veces, Stu? —murmuró curioso. El peliazul asintió mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí, Mudz. Tres veces y realmente no hice mucho —se sinceró.— Yo solo estoy confundido, eres muy malo —Murdoc sintió que su corazón de hielo se rompía. Se comenzó a sentir culpable.

—Lo siento, Sunshine. Lo siento —repitió.— Mira, ¿Quieres que yo te enseñé algunas cosas? —preguntó con legítimas buenas intenciones, aunque no podía negar que con algo de perversión.

El rostro de 2D ardió. ¿Él estaba insinuando aquello que pensaba?

—¿D-De qué estás hablando? ¿Tú... Estás diciendo que nosotros...?

—Sí. Digo no, digo por qué no —murmuró nervioso.— Será meramente educativo, ¿No? —el menor tragó saliva. Murdoc era un conocedor en esa área, eso era un hecho, pero dejarlo hacer eso...

Parpadeó pensado que decir. "¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Además será más fácil, él es mi amigo".

—Es-Está bien —afirmó. Murdoc sonrió no creyéndolo y miró a sus no-ojos fijamente. Stuart tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Entonces, Sunshine. ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo? —preguntó sonriendo con fanfarronería. Alzando y bajando las cejas, poniendo nervioso al menor.

—En mi habitación —soltó en seco. Se levantó y arrastró al mayor con él. Estaba realmente nervioso y quería que las cosas fuesen rápido.

Bajaron en el ascensor y llegaron hasta la habitación del peliazul. Murdoc evitó cualquier tipo de comentario acerca de la apariencia de aquel lugar y entró.

—Bien, Stu —comenzó.— Primero quítate los malditos calcetines, porque después nadie los va a sacar y una persona desnuda en calcetines, es incómodo de ver —Stuart anotó todo mentalmente y se quitó los calcetines.— Ahora la camiseta, ese es un paso importante.— el menor asintió y alzó los brazos esperando que Murdoc levantara la camiseta que cubría su torso. El mayor suspiró y levantó la prenda.— Genial. Ahora, ¿Te gustaría comenzar con besos?

El rostro de Stuart ardió nuevamente. Sintió vergüenza por mostrarse así y asintió. Murdoc también lo hizo. Sostuvo la parte trasera de su cabeza y la acercó a él, junto sus labios con los del menor y los movió con cuidado. No quería asustarlo, eso sería una muy mala experiencia para él, podía ponerse en su lugar cuando de sexo se trataba.

Cerró los ojos con calma y esperó que Stuart también moviese sus labios. Entreabrió sus ojos y observó que Stuart no hacía nada. Se alejó y frunció el ceño.

—Hey, idiota. Pon de tu parte, ¿Sí? —exclamó.— Y cierra los ojos mientras alguien te besa, lo que haces da miedo —musitó refiriéndose a sus abolladuras abiertas en forma de plato. Stuart asintió.

Ahora él mismo junto sus labios y movió la boca. Cerró sus no-ojos como Murdoc había dicho y esperó.

La temperatura de su cuerpo subió, besar se sentía muy bien, no recordaba aquello. Además los labios expertos en el tema de Murdoc, hacían todo más fácil y agradable. Se separaron y Murdoc continuó con la lección, Stu se sentía excitado.

—Bien. Ahora observa esto —relamió sus labios. Empujó a Stuart al respaldo de la cama y se quedó en poco más atrás.

—Um... —Stuart pensó que decirle algo era apropiado, pero no sabía qué exactamente.— Tú-Tú besas muy bien, Mudz... —el mayor sintió ese alago como una flecha, su rostro se puso rojizo e ignoró las palabras del peliazul molesto.

Quitó su propia camiseta de su cuerpo y frunció el ceño. Puso ambas manos sobre el cinturón del menor y lo desencajó. Abrió el botón.

—Mira, esto es simple. Solo no lo pongas tan adentro, sino te vas a ahogar, harás sonidos raros ó vomitarás y eso da mucho asco —explicó.— No te esmeres mucho, pero no seas flojo —el menor asintió avergonzado.

Frotó la erección del menor, bajó su pantalón y se acercó. Stu mordió su labio y entrecerró los ojos. Murdoc se mantuvo serio y le dio un besó aún con la prenda encima.

—Cuando vayas a terminar debes avisar, ¿Está bien? —preguntó, mirando a los no-ojos del peliazul. Stuart aún con el labio bajo sus dientes asintió evitando el contacto visual.— Oye, si miras se siente mejor, no dudes en mirar.

Stuart suspiró, tomó aire y miró sus ojos. Murdoc sonrió para él, acarició sus piernas poniéndole la piel de gallina al menor y luego bajó su ropa interior. Frotó un poco más la erección de Stuart y la introdujo en su boca suavemente.

Stuart dio un salto. Aquello era diferente a cuando Paula había hecho aquello, o cuando aquella fan lo hizo también. Él lo hacía sentir más cálido y agradable.

—M-Murdoc —dijo su nombre entre jadeos. El mayor ya estaba en el asunto, moviéndolo en su boca. Miró hacia Stuart y hizo "Hmm" con dificultad.— ¿Tú-Tú ya has hecho esto antes...? —su pregunta fue totalmente honesta, parecía que sí, pero jamás hubiese imaginado a Murdoc haciendo una felación.

Murdoc pausó el movimiento y lo sacó. Miró al peliazul y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, por supuesto —musitó.— Uno debe probar las cosas, Stu. Por algo estamos haciendo esto, ¿No? —el vocalista asintió confundido.

—Sí —y Murdoc volvió a lo anterior. Stuart pensó que aunque no sabía cantar, él era muy bueno con la boca. Se ruborizó ante el pensamiento y llevó la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Murdoc.

Atrapó su cabello con fuerza e inventó un patrón a su gusto. Murdoc sonrió sorprendido por la interacción del menor e intentó seguir su ritmo.

—Mu-Murdoc... —balbuceó. Hace tiempo que había comenzado a gemir en un tono quedito.— Creo-Creo que voy a eyacular... —advirtió, Murdoc quiso sacarlo de su boca, pero Stuart aún mantenía su mano tras su cabeza y cada vez la empujaba más, estaba en éxtasis y nadie lo iba a parar.

Murdoc pensó que sin duda acabaría en su boca, se resignó aunque nunca le acabaría de gustar el sabor de aquello. Solo no forzó el sacarlo, porque era Stuart y lo había tratado muy mal antes.

El bajista tenía completamente dentro de su boca el miembro del peliazul, estaba en su garganta y no podía moverse. Stuart gemía teniendo espasmos, mordía su labio con fuerza y empujaba más, a pesar de que era imposible que siguiera entrando.

Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sus piernas se movieron de un lado al otro sin control y eyaculó dentro de la boca de Murdoc.

Murdoc lo sintió en su boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Stuart alejó la mano y logró sacarlo de su boca, ahora llena de semen. Stuart parecía un adolescente que acababa por primera vez. Tragó con asco, después de intentar quitarlo de su boca.

—¡Imbécil! —exclamó con una expresión de repelús total.— ¡No debes hacer eso!

—Lo-Lo siento —se disculpó.— Es que se-se sentía muy bien. Eres muy bueno...

Aquél cumplido, algo incómodo, había hecho sentir bien al mayor, sentía su ego arriba, aunque eso fuese una estupidez.

—Bueno, no importa —murmuró ruborizado, Stuart aún tenía la respiración alterada e intentaba regularizarla.— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quiere que me haga un test de embarazo por si acaso? —rió. Stuart lo miró molesto y avergonzado.

2D sabía que el paso siguiente sería la penetración como tal, pero realmente quería besar de nuevo al mayor. Aunque decirlo lo avergonzara mucho, estaba seguro de Murdoc lo llamaría «pequeño marica» y se negaría a eso.

"¿Con qué derecho me llamaría así? Él acaba de hacerme un oral..."

—Me-Me gustaría besarte otra vez, ¿Sí? —Murdoc suspiró. ¿Quería besarlo justo después de que él había tragado semen? ¿Qué clase de fetiches raros tenía Stuart?

Sin pensar más, asintió y se lanzó sobre él. Stuart cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios.

Introdujo su lengua dentro y pasó ambos brazos por su cuello. Movió sus caderas frotando su entrepierna con la de Murdoc, que aún estaba dentro de sus pantalones.

Las manos de bajista recorrían su cintura y torso de forma rápida. Tocando sin cuidado y manoseándolo.

Movían sus labios con ritmo y chocaban lenguas. Aquello se sentía excelente, y aunque tanto Stuart como Murdoc sabían que era "meramente educativo", no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad, a ambos les estaba gustando.

Separaron sus labios y los juntaron en un último beso. Después Murdoc bajó hasta su cuello.

Lamió despacio, tenía que recordar que aquello era educativo y no podía mostrarse como un desesperado, aunque realmente le estuviese gustando más de lo que planeaba en un comienzo.

Su escusa mental era que aquello era para que la excitación de Stuart volviese, por nada más en específico, obviamente. Bajó un poco más y besó su torso suavemente.

Abrió sus ojos y se levantó de golpe. Sonrió para el peliazul y se acercó a besar su mejilla.  
Este estaba rojo de vergüenza y estremeciéndose nuevamente.

—Ahora, ¿Quieres entrar ó qué? —preguntó Murdoc, refiriéndose a penetrarlo directamente. Stuart se exaltó.

¿Stuart haciendo de activo? Durante el tiempo que estuvieron besuqueándose había dado por hecho que el de abajo sería él.

—¿Có-Cómo? —tartamudeó, él no creía ser capaz de llevar las riendas. Estaba seguro de que entraría y se correría enseguida.— Murdoc no puedo hacerlo...

El mayor hizo una mueca de extrañeza, él lo hacía por mejor. Además notó que había estado enseñándole como hacer sexo oral a un hombre y estaba seguro que sería inútil si Stuart era realmente heterosexual. Si planeaba acostarse con personas biológicamente mujeres.

Se suponía que debía enseñarle a tener sexo con chicas, no con chicos como él.

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes que duele, ¿No? —Stuart mordió su labio, lo tenía claro. Pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, aunque no lo admitiría jamás. Asintió.

—¿N-No me ves? ¿Crees que yo podría hacer algo como... —pensó en que palabras usar para no ser tan específico.— Eso? ¿Crees que podría hacerte eso a ti?

Murdoc asintió. Realmente tenía sentido después de todo. En ese punto, ¿Seguía siendo educativo? ¿Aquella información le serviría a Stuart después de eso?

—Bien, pero no quiero quejas después de esto —Stuart suspiró nervioso. Hizo un ademán diciendo que sí y Murdoc volvió a la carga.

Nuevamente tomó la erección del peliazul con una mano y dirigió su boca hacía los labios de él.

Stuart gimió, esta vez fue un gemido de verdad. Un genuino gemido salió de sus labios. Fue grave, como su voz cuando cantaba. Murdoc se estremeció, era como escuchar gemir a un ángel. Cómo lo ponía aquello.

Pasó su mano derecha por la cintura del menor bajando lentamente. Apretó su trasero incómodamente, Stuart hizo una mueca extraña. Con su otra mano continuaba masturbándolo de forma rápida, pero sin fuerza.

—Bien, ahora —murmuró después de separar el beso.— Necesito que te voltees, ¿Está bien? —el menor pasó saliva ruidosamente. Asintió avergonzado.

Quería morir de la vergüenza, estaba completamente desnudo, incluso sus bonitos calcetines estaba en el piso junto a sus demás prendas. Boca abajo, esperando a ser penetrado por Murdoc.

Quién imaginaría que una simple pregunta lo llevaría a ese extremo. (yo, hola. estoy jodida)

Cerró los ojos queriendo que todo pasara de forma rápida, aún sentía curiosidad y aunque quisiera detenerlo, su momento ya había pasado.

—Bien, ahora, solo no grites o algo así, ¿Okey? —Stuart respiró con fuerza, preparándose para el momento.

—Okey —susurró.

Murdoc lamió sus dedos empapándolos de saliva. Con cuidado los introdujo con lentitud.

Hace bastante tiempo que no hacía aquello, estaba tratando de recordarlo en el proceso.

Cuando uno entró, Stuart mordió su labio. Eso ardía como el infierno, era una sensación extraña, sentía su interior caliente y dolía un montón. Suspiró intentando no alterarse. Murdoc continuó con el resto de dedos que tenía ensalivados.

—¿T-Te sientes bien, Stu? —preguntó legítimamente preocupado por su estado.— ¿Quieres continuar?

Stuart alzó la cabeza. Miró el rostro del satanista.  
Se sintió especial porque pudo ver la preocupación de Murdoc, realmente estaba tratando de ayudarlo a no sentir dolor.

Asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Murdoc entrecerró sus ojos confundido y sintiendo que la magia había desaparecido. Continuó y cuando sintió que estaba listo los sacó.

—A-Ahora voy a meterlo —afirmó. Stuart suspiró. Sentía una incomodidad demasiado estremecedora en su trasero. Mordió su labio y Murdoc entró.

Soltó un jadeo especialmente alto. Tragó saliva sosteniendo con fuerza la almohada junto a él.

Murdoc sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda. Stuart era la cosa más apretada en donde había puesto el pene. (esta frase me mató cuando lo releí)

Maldijo y lo observó hasta donde podía, pensó en lo turbio de la situación. Jamás lo había visto de ese modo, ni siquiera se lo había imaginado, y él solía imaginar todas las cosas sexuales  
posibles con personas como Stuart.

Su rostro, el dolor que reflejaba, el rojo esparcido en él. Su mirada, la manera en que entrecerraba sus abolladuras.  
Su azulada cabellera y su rostro de ángel sudando. Murdoc pensó que iba a morir.

Miró un segundo más su estado y decidió que de espaldas no. Necesitaba apreciarlo de forma correcta, si aquella sería la única vez que podría verlo en esa situación estaba decidido a disfrutarla.

Sostenía con fuerza sus caderas, el único motivo de esto era calmarse un poco, e intentar pensar con claridad.

Parpadeó y decidió salir, con rapidez volteó completamente el cuerpo del vocalista. Dejando a la vista todo su cuerpo.

Se acercó a besarlo con desesperación, y volvió a entrar con ayuda de su mano. En este punto ya no importaba el mantener su dignidad. Stuart dio un salto y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Respiró con fuerza unos segundos, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rápida.

Cuando el beso se acabó, Stuart suspiró, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Murdoc y lo abrazó un par de otros segundos. Respiró con calma y lo soltó, dando a entender que estaba listo.

Murdoc miró a sus no-ojos, le dio un último beso sin ningún tipo de contexto y fue hacia abajo continuando con esto.

Stu sentía vergüenza, más qué al inicio, su rostro estaba permanentemente teñido de rojo. El tacto de Murdoc lo ponía muy nervioso, a pesar de que estaba prácticamente dentro de él.

Cubrió su cara con las manos. Qué horrible situación, qué vergüenza, qué mal todo.

Murdoc besó su cuello, su torso, incluso sus delgados brazos, cada una de sus partes con calma. Todo esto para darle tiempo nuevamente.

Stuart estaba ardiendo, no-literalmente, pero así lo sentía. Estaba seguro que no podría soportarlo mucho más y si Murdoc estaba jugando a ser un príncipe jamás acabarían.

Mordió su labios y empujó a Murdoc hacia atrás. Cayó en el centro de la cama.

El satanista parpadeó confundido, observó el rostro de Stu. Abolladuras confundidas, mejillas rojas, el labio bajo su único diente frontal y el sudor en su sien. Carajo, pensó.

Stuart sintió su interior arder, un escalofrío subir por su espalda y las manos de Murdoc nuevamente en su cuerpo. Tocando sus caderas y piernas con suavidad.

Estaba sentado sobre él, sentía escalofríos y sudaba. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Murdoc y suspiró cerca de su rostro.

—Mur-Murdoc, ¿Podría ser todo más rápido? —preguntó entre jadeos. El mayor suspiró.

Deseaba volver a besarlo, pero la distancia se lo impedía. No respondió, ni siquiera asintió, se limitó a mover sus caderas una única vez y manosear su cuerpo por mero gusto.

Aunque el peso del peliazul le hacía más complicado el moverse, embistió con suavidad.

Stuart saltó y todo el dolor que sentía le parecía agradable. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agachó un poco.  
Sintió como Murdoc entraba y salía nuevamente. Suspiró entre gemidos y miró a los ojos del mayor.

Murdoc continuó un par de veces más, todo era lento y calmado, le era difícil moverse así. En aquella posición normalmente el de arriba debería estar moviéndose.

¿Era eso algo que debía mencionar? ¿Era todo aún educativo?

—St-Stu —jadeó.— Stu, cariño, debes moverte tú —le dijo. Stuart lo observó atento, su rostro estaba ardiendo, al igual que el de él.

Asintió recordando que aquello era una clase, y lentamente levantó sus rodillas sosteniendo de nuevo su peso.  
Se dejó caer y repitió el proceso.

Ni Stuart, ni Murdoc, habían gemido de esa manera alguna vez. Era una sensación demasiado intensa para ambos. Y Murdoc tenía experiencia en ese tema, realmente estaba sorprendido de cómo iban las cosas, solo no podía pensar en ello con claridad.

Su vista era únicamente: 2D sobre él, con una erección, que probablemente le hubiese repugnado en tiempos pasados, pero que en esos momentos disfrutaba mirar. Su cuerpo pálido y delgado, aquel hematoma purpura del que solía quejarse. Sus piernas que subían y bajaban con cada embestida.  
Su rostro de ángel rojizo de vergüenza, su boca entreabierta dejando ver la falta de dientes y los gemidos que emanaban de ésta.

Cuanto deseaba darse una cachetada por no notar el chico que tenía a su lado y lo mucho que desaprovechaba sus "otros talentos". Y de paso darse otra por no notarlos antes.

—Creo que voy a eyacular —esta vez lo había dicho de corrido, no tartamudeos, ni gemidos de por medio.

Dicho esto, Stuart apresuró el movimiento. Llevó su puño hacia su boca y lo mordió. Con su otra mano, que reposaba sobre el pecho de Murdoc, comenzó a ayudarse a llegar más rápido.

Murdoc no respondió hacer rato que el sentía lo mismo y realmente quería terminar dentro, a pesar de los riesgos.

Stuart dio un último saltó, se removió de un lado al otro y soltó un gemido alto.

Eyaculó sobre Murdoc y se quedó estático. Murdoc le dio una última embestida y terminó en su interior.

Stuart sintió aquello y se recostó sobre Murdoc.

Suspiró con fuerza y pensó que decir algo sería correcto, pero qué. Siempre tenía ese problema.

—Eso —musitó.— Fue genial —pensó que ser honesto era la mejor opción.— Eres muy bueno, Mudz.

El satanista nuevamente sintió su rostro arder por culpa de un comentario tan ridículo. Se levantó un poco y besó sus labios como respuesta.

Aunque aquello era en un inicio educativo, Murdoc había decidido que no dejaría a Stuart experimentar sus nuevos conocimientos con nadie más que él.

**Author's Note:**

> a veces creo que damon estaría decepcionado de mí, por escribir cochinadas de este calibre, es que este ship, lo da en bandeja lpm


End file.
